The objective of this project area is to develop and define methodology for the qualitative and quantitative determination of compounds and classes of compounds of general interest to the Institute and specific interest to individual investigators. Recent work has emphasized development and validation of methods for reproducible extraction, cleanup, and accurate quantitation of chlorinated dibenzo-p-dioxins, its cytoplasmic binding protein, and other halogenated aromatic compounds. Major matrices studied have included milk and soil.